


For Better or For Buttercream

by sassy_cissa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/pseuds/sassy_cissa
Summary: Picking a wedding date was a walk in the park compared to deciding on the type of cake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Hex Files](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Hex_Files), which was closed for financial and health reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Hex Files collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thehexfiles/profile).

**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Word Count:** 1,441  
**Betas and others:** Thanks to and to the girls in Vegas for all their help and continued support! Loff you all!  
**Author's Notes:** This fic was written for LJ's comm hd_365 and is in that universe.

~~~~

"Chocolate, with chocolate icing," Harry said, running his fingers through Draco's hair.

"It's our wedding, not a seven-year old's birthday party," Draco admonished. "Vanilla butter cake with Irish cream filling and milk chocolate ganache."

"Bless you," Harry said, wrinkling his nose. "That's too snooty. How about a white cake with banana custard filling and chocolate icing."

Draco looked up at Harry, his brow furrowed, obviously confused. "Bless me for what? And too plebeian." 

"Didn't you sneeze?" Harry replied. "You said milk chocolate and then you sneezed."

Dropping his head back onto Harry's lap, Draco started laughing. "Ganache, Potter, is a chocolate and cream confection that is poured over cakes to form a smooth glossy coating, very elegant."

Harry frowned. "Okay, fine. We all know I'm not as sophisticated as you are. Excuse me!" He shifted to move away, only to be held down by Draco. 

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," he said, the corners of his mouth turning up gently. He reached his arm up, wrapped it around Harry's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "No one said you aren't sophisticated, well not recently anyway, and that's not the point right now. We need a cake that is befitting a Potter/Malfoy union."

"Fine," Harry said, pouting. "Oh I know! Molly makes a wonderful carrot cake with cream cheese icing."

"We're not picnicking in the Weasleys' back yard. Think elegant and memorable."

Harry leaned forward, nearly knocking Draco off his lap. "Oh, I know. We could have our cake in the shape of Hogwarts! It could be that buttery cake and they could make..." Draco's glare was enough to stop Harry mid-sentence.

"This isn't the circus, Potter. We're not going to have a cake in the shape of anything other than a cake." Draco sniffed, turning up his nose. "Mother would never forgive me if I chose something so appalling."

"What if a fancy cake isn't me?" Harry asked softly.

Draco looked aghast. "And what if chocolate with banana custard isn't me? I'm part of this wedding, too."

Harry looked down at Draco. "What exactly does _that_ mean?"

"It means, that we have to decide on something we both want," Draco said. "Which takes us back to cake flavours. What about hazelnut chiffon cake with chocolate mousse filling and white chocolate Italian buttercream icing?"

"Too poncey," Harry replied, trailing his fingertips along Draco's collarbone, his touch feather light against Draco's skin. "Marble cake with raspberry icing?"

Harry felt Draco's body shudder as a small shiver ran through him. "Stop trying to distract me," Draco said his voice cracking. He took hold of Harry's hand, stilling its movements. "We need to decide before Mother steps in again and tries to decide for us."

"Fine," Harry said with a sigh. "Lemon cake with lemon curd filling and lemon icing."

"Perfect," drawled Draco, rolling his eyes. "Then everyone can walk about looking as if they'd sucked on lemons all evening. Quite attractive."

Harry sighed. "How long until Narcissa forces us into a decision?"

"Why?" Draco questioned. 

Sliding a hand under Draco's shirt and twisting a nipple between his finger and thumb, Harry replied. "Because you've been tossing your head about in my lap for nearly an hour, and right now I don't think I give a flying fuck about cake, unless it's on your stomach and I'm licking it off you."

Harry buried a hand in Draco's hair, the other one cupping Draco's prick and squeezing gently. He rubbed the palm of his hand against Draco's awakening erection before moving his hand to undo the button of his trousers. Harry's fingers toyed momentarily with the soft hair that led from Draco's navel down into his boxers. He teasingly ran his fingers around the elastic band at the waist of the boxers, slowly moving his hand inside to wrap around Draco's cock. Harry loosened his grasp, slightly, as he began to glide his hand up and down, swiping his thumb over the damp slit with each upward motion. Leaning his head down, Harry's tongue flicked out, circling the soft, spongy head of Draco's cock. He pulled the tip into his mouth and slid his tongue around the foreskin before he pushed his tongue between Draco's foreskin and his prick.

Draco bucked into Harry's mouth, causing Harry to pull back and move off him. Before Draco's moan was complete, Harry had repositioned himself, moving to kneel on the floor next to the couch, Draco's prick back in his mouth. Draco grabbed Harry's head, sliding his fingers into the messy black hair, tugging and pulling while he pushed his hips up and his cock was wrapped in perfect, wet warmth. Draco lost himself in the sensations, pushing Harry's head down, again and again on his erection, moaning every time the soft tip touched the back of Harry's throat. Harry's mouth and tongue worked their magic on Draco and just as Harry started to fumble with his own zip, Draco's breath hitched and he came. Pulse after pulse of Draco's essence filling his mouth so fast, Harry nearly choked. 

Without missing a beat, Harry was standing and removing his trousers. His erection jutted out proudly from his nest of dark curls, its moist, reddened tip peeking out from the foreskin that normally kept it hidden. _"Lubricious_ Harry whispered. He coated himself as he settled between Draco's legs. In one smooth movement, Harry's hands were on the back of Draco's knees, pressing them towards his lover, while he positioned himself at Draco's entrance and slid inside. 

"Oh fuck, Harry," Draco said, exhaling loudly. 

Harry smirked, and replied as he began to thrust. "I intend to." Harry's pace was fast; he was thrusting hard and deep into Draco, bringing himself to the edge quickly. "So good," Harry panted with one final thrust, filling Draco's channel. Releasing Draco's legs, Harry collapsed, attempting not to fall directly onto Draco's chest.

"As brilliant as that was, Potter," Draco drawled, "we still need to decide on a cake."

"Bugger," Harry sighed.

"Already have been," Draco said smirking. He pressed a kiss to Harry's temple. "We could always just allow Mother to select her favourite. I believe she suggested coconut cake with Tahitian Vanilla Custard and pineapple curd."

Harry leaned across Draco, making gagging noises and pretending to be ill.

Pushing Harry back up, Draco stood quickly. "You'd do well not to express that feeling to Mother," Draco said testily, "that was the cake they had at their wedding." Draco turned, storming down the hall to their bedroom.

"I can't help it if coconut cake and pineapple curd makes my stomach turn," Harry called after him, staring at his naked fiancé's arse as he stomped down the hall. 

Harry followed Draco, stopping at the bedroom door, unsure if he was welcome. "I really am sorry, Draco. It just seems whatever I like, you hate and what you like, I hate."

Draco tilted his head, closed his eyes and nodded slightly. "I know, but we have to decide or we will be having a coconut cake."

They sat together on the edge of the bed. "Pansy suggested vanilla cake with mango buttercream," Draco said quietly.

Harry gagged. "When I talked to Hermione," he said a moment later, "she recommended orange cake with orange buttercream."

"Merlin, Potter!" Draco blurted out. "Does she think we want a Chudley Canons wedding? Maybe we should dress in orange also. Then the Weasleys will feel right at home!"

The debate raged for days, until all their friends stopped taking their Floo calls and even Narcissa left instructions to the house-elves to say she was 'out to callers.' 

Finally, in complete defeat, Harry was reduced to mumbling, "cake cake cake," his head slumping forward on his shoulders, his eyes blurry from reading over the notes Draco had written about cakes and flavours. "Vanilla cake, raspberry preserves and white chocolate buttercream icing," he muttered.

Draco looked up from across the room. "What did you just say?"

Harry repeated, nervously, "Vanilla cake, raspberry preserves and white chocolate buttercream icing, why?"

"That's perfect," Draco said, his lips curling up into a smile. He crossed the room, handing Harry a picture of a cake. "I thought this might work for the design of the cake."

Harry smiled, his eyes bright with tears. "Yeah, that's nice."

"Well," Draco said tenderly, "lilies are a beautiful flower and a nice way to bring your mum to the wedding."

Sliding his free hand into one of Draco's he squeezed gently. "What about my dad?"

Draco's face fell. "If you think for one minute I'm hanging stuffed bucks around the reception…" His words were cut off by Harry's kiss.


End file.
